bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dystraay, Zena
Zena Dystraay was a young woman from the Tapani Sector that would eventually become the apprentice of Dontaine Strykia. As a Saber Rake in the Tapani Sector, Zena was wanted by the Imperials for pretending to be a member of the Inquisitorous at one point. Zena fled to the Outer Rim where she would eventually be captured by Dontaine Strykia, known then as Reaper. History Early Life Dark Apprentice :"If you want to live, perhaps you should follow me." :"Follow you?" :"Yes. Be my apprentice. Then you won't worry about death. You'll be death. You can become my hand of death." :"It's that easy?" :"With me, it will be." :-Dontaine Strykia to Zena Dystraay After her capture by Reaper, Zena dispaired that her life was over. Dontaine found a desparate soul in her when he examined her through the Force. She feared not only death, but the possibility that she would be tortured before dying. So instead of keeping her cative, Dontaine offered her safety and security, becoming his apprentice. When she agreed, he also began grooming her to be his consort. Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Saber Rake/Dark Side Apprentice DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 4D+1, Dodge 6D, Lightsaber 4D+2, (s)Lightsaber: Lightfoil 6D+1, Melee Combat 5D, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 6D+1, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Languages 4D+1, Planetary Systems 5D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 3D+1, (s)Sholar: Dark Side Lore 3D+1, Survival 4D, Willpower 3D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Communications 3D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 3D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 3D+2, Con 4D+2, Search 4D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+2, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 5D+1, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D+1 First Aid 3D+2, Lightsaber Repair 4D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 4D+1, Sense 3D+2, Alter 4D Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Anger, Concentration, Contort/Escape, Control Pain, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Resist Force, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force Alter: Force Jump, Injure/Kill, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis Control and Alter: Aura Of Uneasiness, Control Breathing, Inflict Pain Control and Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense and Alter: Affect Mind, Telekinetic Kill Sense and Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 4 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (Red Blade, 5D), Comlink, Street Clothes, Stats while possessed by Dame Vaako DEXTERITY 3D+1 Archaic Guns 4D+1, Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 8D+1, Lightsaber 11D+1, Melee Combat 6D+1, Thrown Weapons 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 9D, Bureaucracy 4D, Cultures 6D, (s)Cultures: Sith 10D, (A)Dark Influence 5D, Intimidation 9D, Languages 8D, Planetary Systems 6D, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 14D, Willpower 8D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Archaic Starship Piloting 4D+1, Astrogation 5D+1, Beast Riding 5D+1, Communications 5D+1, Ground Vehicle Operations 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 5D+1, Sensors 3D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 4D, Command 8D, Con 7D, Hide 8D, Persuasion 10D, Search 4D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Stamina 8D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming Repair 5D, First Aid 8D, Lightsaber Repair 12D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 11D, Sense 13D, Alter 12D. Force Powers (these are the known powers that Dame Vaako possessed and it is believed that she had access to many other powers): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement. Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force. Alter: Injure/Kill, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Feed On Dark Side, Force Lightning, Inflict Pain, Return Another To Consciousness, Transfer Force. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Control Mind, Create Force Storms, Doppelganger, Drain Life Essence, Enhanced Coordination, Illusion, Telekinetic Kill. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 17 Dark Side Points: 21 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive